can i love?
by Rockhard angel
Summary: first HMC fic, sophiexhowl read and review i know the summery here sucks, but full sum in side plz R&R rateing may go up for later chaps there will be a warning tho. thnx This has now been discontinues and will be reposted as soon as possible
1. Chapter 1 Heritage

Summary; Sophie is a 15 year old girl with all the right qualities she was happy until one day she was sold but by the least expected person what life must she lead now who is this man …and WHY DOSE SHE KEEP FINDING KUSO BLACK FEATHERS AROUND THE PLACE ahem, find out he he he

Can I love?

Sophie sat in her warm garden while she looked at her handy work, she had planted so many flowers around to brighten the place, her sister lived in the city her mother too Sophie lived in the country with her dear grandmother who was soon leaving for the city to board to another country, for now Sophie was just visiting.

"Sophie, Sophie, dear child" called an old woman the voice was gentle and raspy Sophie looked out to see an old woman wearing a long blue dress. Sophie got up and dusted her self off then ran to the older woman. Sophie smiled as she felt the warm sun bask on her face as she ran towards her,

Sophie was now hunched over breathing in deeply, "yh. Yes grandma mama?"

Sophie asked in a raspy voice "oh nothing dear child nothing much I just wanted to know if you would be coming with me to see your mother and sister one last time before I leave?" "I don't like the city grandma mama, but I can't let you very well go alone, can I?"

"Such a kind girl, come we leave in the morning, we need to pack little one" the old woman said excitedly Sophie helped her grandmother up to the small cottage to which her grandmother owned Sophie made some tea for her grandmother and started up the steps to her grandmother's room she dug under her bed for her grandma mama's black and gold suite case and started to fold cloths and put important things away. She then went into her little room and pulled out her own brown suite case she started packing things away, Sophie was done and it was turning in to early night. "Grandma mama our bags are packed"

Sophie said

"Are they dear, why thank you dear such a sweet child, come sit with me"

Her grandmother said as she gestured to the small cushion on the couch next to her

"I have something for you" Sophie watched as her grandmother stood and went over to a small cabinet she reached out and withdrew a small brown box. Sophie wandered excitedly what could be in it she tucked her brown hair behind her ear as she looked at it in awe, " I have waited along time to share this secret with you, ever since you were born , ever since I saw your brown eyes look up at me when I held you , it was different it was you who disserved this secret not your older sister Lettie (I think that's how you spell it) my child , this item which I am to give you holds great power but only you can unlock it, the power of the charm will keep you safe , keep the ones you love safe"

The old woman clasped the charm of a small silver sky dragon on a black silk choker around her grand child's neck "Nh, now we must retire little one" Sophie thought her grand mother sound exhausted like she was breathing her last breath however Sophie dismissed it and continued on her way to retrieve a small blanket for her tired grandmother, Sophie let her warm finger tips graze against the cool surface of the charm of the dragon.

She went to bed ready for the travel a head of her tomorrow.

* * *

Sophie woke to the bright sunlight spilling in to her open window rising slowly she reached up a hand and rubbed the remaining sleep from her eyes she couldn't hear her grand mother's snores so decided the woman must be awake Sophie sort to make herself decent, she had a bath then dressed in a white sun dress she pulled out a small bag pack and decided to cram all her more precious items in that, Sophie pulled a white head band on ad let her hair out of its usual braid. She slipped on some shoes and went down stairs; the dragon amulet was still in place on her neck.

She slowly went down the steps of her grand mother's cottage then across the room to the couch where the woman was sleeping "grandma mama" Sophie chimed softly

There was neither answer nor any movement from the sleeping woman. Sophie gently shook her as to wake her from her sleep instead a small piece of paper fell on to the floor. Sophie picked it up and read it.

_My dear child, to night I leave you I just wanted to see, you're smiling face _

_To see those bright brown eyes to give you what is rightfully yours _

_Be brave for I know what your future has in store for you_

_Will be every thing but simple, your kindness will get you far my child _

_And your heart is made of gold it will never lose its shine._

_Keep it that way and be careful I love you …so much _

_Good bye _

Tears gathered in the girls brown eyes she looked at the body of the woman she loved dearly Sophie picked her self up she went in to the kitchen packed some food then brought her bags down and placed them out side, she went into the shed and brought something back with her, she carried it up the stares just looking at the corridor how the twists of the floor boards led this way and that she looked in to the room of her grand mother. She splashed some of the context of the barrel onto the floor of her grand mother's room then in her room down the steps behind her then in the living room. Where she lay Sophie kissed her grandmother's temple then exited out the door and closed it she piled straw at the front of the door then lit a match she knelt before the door tears falling down her half closed eyes: "good bye" Sophie said then let the match fall to the straw she picked up her things then ran away from it all.

She ran and ran until she stood atop of a small hill she could see the grey smoke weave its way in to the clear sky Sophie let the tears fall down her face she bowed her head then turned away the sky was dark and grey. Sophie soon took out a few cloths from her suite case including a cloche she left the suite case and some of its remaining behind. She walked through the thick forests and down narrow mountains soon she could see the city.

She let out a tired sigh then brought out the bread and chess and sat down and ate in silence. Soon she finished she looked out there was a small stream coming into view she let another tear drop fall as she made her way down in to the busy path way leading into the city.

* * *

Sophie was walking along the streets she was looking for the place to which she would find her mother , it was a small shop on the busy streets of zodiac ( im using it as a name for the street) Sophie was more than tired she found the shop it was small and exactly how she remembered it she knocked on the door. And waited for some one to answer.

"Yes, miss?" said a girl Sophie recognized her instantly as her bratty 18 year old sister Lettie. "Hey Lettie" Sophie said dryly

"Sophie, your back already wha-"her question went unvoiced as she glanced at the choker upon Sophie's neck she was furious this brat of a sister was wearing her birth right necklace. Lettie suddenly felt a wave of jealousy towards her sister; Sophie had proved to be more than her sister and so had been blessed with the amulet.

"Get in, mom will want to see you" lettie said spitefully Sophie didn't dare disobey that voice so went in side up to her room and stayed there until her mother came which was very long. It was very dark out and it even started to rain harder and harder lettie sat down at the table.

"How dare that old woman deny me what is mine, Sophie, always so kind always so perfect well I guess we'll just have to do something about that now wont we" lettie said to her self.

"Hey Sophie come down here" lettie called up the stairs

Soon the pressure of foot steps could be heard lettie through her a black cloche and told her they were going out. "Don't ask me any questions, just do as I say" Sophie followed out the door and into the night. It was still raining Sophie found her self standing out side a bar in a shady part of town lettie however was in side.

XXinsideXX

"Well how much?" asked a broad man he had no hair and his clothing was elegant he smelt of tobacco and fine wine.

"I don't care I just want her gone, but I want at least 55 yen for her"

"That's a little much considering she's only 15" "her barrier has not yet been broken"

"…I see" the man said a smile tugging at his lips "in that case I will give you 66yen females which are innocent are hard to find these days"

"Hn, she's out side she is wearing a black cloche, I will stand in front of her say good bye that's when you gag her and tie her, understood"

"By me you mean my …associates"

Lettie simply nodded, lettie knew she couldn't get the necklace as it was somewhat apart of its barer it had become like a skin yet it was still an item and surly Sophie would not hand it over to lettie just like that so lettie had decided to get ride of the problem by the roots.

"Sophie. I have to tell you something" said lettie it had stopped raining and was a clear night.

"What is it?" asked Sophie

Lettie sneered "good bye"

Sophie didn't understand but didn't have time to for she was suddenly seized upon, her hands were tied and her screams were quickly muffled against the cloth that gagged her. Soon all became dark in Sophie's world.

* * *

Sophie sat up slowly it was a bright morning and the sun light hurt her eyes her eyes slowly adjusted to the light when they did she looked around her. It was a cell with a window it only had one window, with bars across it. She looked at her legs they were bare in fact there was only a towel to her name her long brown hair was in knots and looked hideous. "Ae, so we finally awke now then eh" Sophie looked for the source of the voice it was a tall man she clutched the towel around her tightly at this realization

"w-who are you" Sophie asked slightly scared

"Ae, never you mind, just get ready" he said he then through a bundle of black at her it landed square in her face, Sophie unfolded the small bundle, there was a pair of short black shorts and a set of black bandages she looked at them but turned her back and started to wrap them around her naked ample chest. She put on the shorts she stood up then looked at the man he gave her a pair of black pumps. The man chained her hands together, Sophie expected her self to try and struggle away. How ever a small voice in the back of her mind told her not to and every thing would be ok.

* * *

Sophie was led in to a small hall way, soon Sophie was standing in a gate way leading to a lively arena, "wizards and gentlemen welcome to the slave market, we have an excellent stock and one prized beauty, but first a chance for the others" called a man

"Come on we have to get you ready" said a new voice the other man shoved Sophie's chains into the woman's she was very ugly and appeared to be missing a lot of teeth.

Sophie was taken into a small dark room where she was dressed in a black and silver short kimono it was ripped like she had to fight the claws of a lust stricken man it showed off her long legs which were slightly tanned. The sleeves were made of wide black silk and covered her arms completely. her hair was roughly taken "were going to have to change the colour of your hair so you wont be recognized, we'll make it a little longer too" all at once Sophie's hair was past her back and a shining jet black. "Here put these on" the old woman gave her a pair of black ballet slippers Sophie was again dragged this time she was staring the woman right in the eye. "We'll have to do some thing about those eyes too" "No time witch, she's up lets go" the owner of this voice was the man she saw at the beginning in the ring he took her chains the dragged her down the hall and back stage, he went out to introduce her he had given her chains to another man. "And now what you've all been waiting for the prized beauty , a 15 yeah old maiden , stunning brown eyes which look into your soul enchanting, and the other reason why this little beauty is such a prize is because she is still pure yet knows the way of courting, I present to you the raven goddess" as that was said the man who held her dragged her chains out on to the ring she was so scared all her emotions were displayed in her face they held such fear.

She had fallen with the help of the main man she had risen to her feet and was staring at the crowd of males Sophie let out a scared sigh

She retreated a step back but a man in the crowd managed to grab her chains he pulled on them causing her to fall onto her stomach he licked his lips in a way that scared Sophie senseless.

To her relief she was brought back up. "Now is the time wizards and men I'll start the price at oh say 200yen"

"260" said a man

"270"

"300!" said another

"500" said a man

"I have 500yen going once going twi-"

"800" said a clear calm voice

"900" said the man who vouched 500 for Sophie

"1000" said the clear voice

"1900"

The man who had vouched 1000 yen was growing tired

"15000 yen final!" the other man seemed to get the message that he could not win.

Sophie looked astonished would someone really pay that much money for plain old her.

"15000yen going once twice sold, come to the front to pay, then to the waiting room to collect your prize young man"

* * *

Sophie waited for her new owner or master or what ever she was so scared she thought she might faint. she was taken back by some one wearing a black cloche. he pulled on her chains and led her out side into the cold night air she shivered but dared not to speak she watched as his grip on the chains loosen then took the chance to run away she managed to run as far as a ally way, her breath was harsh and she knew he was following her, she closed her eyes but then a voice could be heard,

"Hey looks like a little mouse lost its way"

Sophie opened her eyes to see two men staring at her

"Oh no, im not lost". The other spoke, "she's a little cute to be a mouse"

"Leave me alone" "see your beard scares all the girls" "so, I think she's cuter when she's scared"

Sophie suddenly wished she hadn't run away

From the man who had bought her.

"There you are sweetheart, sorry im late, I was looking every where for you" she somewhat recognized that voice.

"Hey, were busy here" protested the first solider

The man placed a hand on Sophie's shoulder "oh really, looks to me that the two of you were just leavening"

with the hand which was placed on Sophie's shoulder his index finger shot up causing the men to stand straight side by side, another movement with the same finger but to the left the men standing their sides to Sophie then for a small amount of time his warm hand left her shoulder and moved to the left at that the two soldiers were walking away he placed his hand back on to her.

It felt like time its self had stopped when there wasn't any sound Sophie was trembling what would this man what in return for somewhat saving her.

"Don't hold it against them-at this Sophie met his eyes and nearly gasped they were beautiful bottle blue –their not all that bad, now follow me its cold and I don't like being out at night, if I can avoid it I mean"

Well Sophie thought he was different but she knew he was the one who had bought her at that degrading place, and for that she was thankful but her mind did travel to how she even gat there in the first place

* * *

Soon Sophie felt an arm make its way around her waist the man felt her distress and assured her with a smile and: "you can trust me little one"

Sophie let the tension leave her just a little but the man was more than capable of telling she still was quite scared.

"close your eyes little one" he said softly his tresses of what ever colour fell into his face slightly covering his eyes. Sophie held her breath but closed her eyes she felt an energy wave over her she became afraid and so desperately wanted to open her eyes but the voice "Don't open your eyes little one"

Sophie reached out for the voice eyes still closed and felt around, she clutched a sleeve she felt the man's arm through the fabric she held it tight moving her body towards his own for comfort she squinted her eyes shut and held on to the man all at once the swirling energy seemed to stop, how ever Sophie was still holding onto the man she felt light headed she was in a warm place that's all she could tell before her world engulfed her in darkness.

"oh, sorry little one ,didn't mean to frighten you-said the man as he picked her up and started to walk to wards the stairs-"Calsifer (I think that's how you spell it) heat the water for my bath"

"Howl did you bring another unwanted pet home again"

"Funny Calsifer, no she is of value so pleas do as I say"

"Fine" the fire demon made for a log then began to eat it and started to warm the water for howls bath

"Oh, one more thing, don't tell her my name. I will tell her myself when I come back"

"Where are you going?"

"Out cal, good night"

A/N well what do you think send me a review then I'll know right thanks


	2. Chapter 2 Prisoner

Chapter two

The light of the sun made its way into the small yet elegant room which Sophie slept in; she opened her eyes not really knowing where she was. Sophie sat up on the soft bed. She swung her legs off her bare feet meeting the warm wooden floor boards; she looked around the room almost like it was another universe all together. She opened some draws nothing the wardrobes perhaps still nothing. She was angry she couldn't find a single thing to wear she sat on her bed thinking, she some what hated her sister for what she had done to her, and that man a flash of bottle blue eyes claimed her memory, she shook her head then cast a glance at her door it was closed, she slowly approached it not knowing what may lie behind it.

She took the handle and gently pulled it so it would open, once it did Sophie's vision met a dirty hall way cobwebs and dust it was like being in a an abandoned house, she cased a glance to her left there was some kind of dirt and the wall paper was peeling off the walls, Sophie caught sight of a stair case and landing she took baby steps constantly cringing with every step she made for the feel of the dirty floor under her bare feet.

Sophie was at the bottom of the stair case, she could see a room it was just as dirty it held a ghostly aura to it, she breathed out suddenly noticing how cold she really was, she rubbed her hands together she continued to look around she wanted nothing more than to run back up to the stairs and crawl up in the warm bed she was once in. she was about so turn around and leave when a small noise caught her attention.

Cautiously she made her way over to the sound, she found herself standing in front of the stove she looked into the small depths of the small fire which seemed to be dieing,

She stared on until it seemed like he fire was growing she continued to stair until:

"What are you looking at" said a small voice Sophie looked on into the fire she thought she was going to faint when she saw the small round eyes appear

Sophie opened and closed her moth trying to get the words out but they weren't forming

"You gonna stand there gapping like a fish, or are you gonna hand me one of those logs over there"

Sophie slowly reached over and made a grab for one of the logs on the counter and put it next to the talking fire, "So what your not gonna scream wow, he picked a good one this time"

There was a double meaning in that what it truly ment Sophie couldn't place there for left it and simply looked on into the fire: "Swoe," the fire said while munching on the log "what's your name then?" "Uh, um S-Sophie, yours?" she did feel rather silly whoever heard of talking to a fire "you can call me cal"

"Okay, Cal, where am I who brought me here, wh-"

"Whoa, hold on all will be explained when my master comes back actually he's your master too"

"Well what's he like what dose he look like, any thing I should know?"

"Other that he's very vain and child like and he-"

"Calcifer, is that what you really think of me" said a gentle voice Sophie looked over towards the back door and there stood a tall man he wore long black pants and black shoes, a white peasants shirt which looked like it was made from the finest of silks a long jacket which hung on his shoulders threads of fine gold decorated the collar and seams of the garment the jacket it self was in a diamond pattern of pink and grey

His hair was a soft gold blond and his eyes! Those eyes she remembered them

They were bottle blue beautiful.

Sophie turned her body so she was facing him fully; it was the man who had saved her the man who had bought her.

"…uh,"

"Well what's your name? What can you do? How old are you?" he asked rather in a rush

"Ladies first, who are you? Why did you buy me? What are you? Where am iiiiiiiiiiiiii?" Sophie screamed the last part

He sneered but put on that o so ever charming smile and spoke " my name Howl, the reason I bought you was because you caught my interests I am a wizard of course and your in and forever will be in my moving castle"

Sophie wanted to crawl up and die she had been sold to the cruellest of men the one and only Howl he ate and stole hearts young girl hearts

"Now my lady kindly answer my questions" he said fixing his gaze on her making her feel quite uncomfortable

"m-my name is Sophie, Sophie hatter, I beg your pardon on the second question, I can clean which this place needs a thrall session, cook mend cloths and im 15"

"Riiight, any ways that's what you're doing till it's safe to teach you , refer to me as master Howl do as I say and you wont get beaten- Sophie tensed at hearing this, would he really do that- yes Sophie I will beat you if necessary and I don't want you ever to leave the castle is that understood if you must go out then ask calcifer if he thinks its ok then you may go however this option is only in motion when im not in, DO NOT go in my room the only times I want you in there is when your cleaning. Understand" Sophie nodded and looked at her legs they were slightly blue

"Good, now follow me I have some thing to show you" she bent her head and followed him up the stairs once she was standing in the hall way with him he opened a door: "this is your room that there is my room along the hall way is the bathroom and the last room over there at the end is Markle's room"

"Who?" She asked slightly puzzled

"Oh don't worry, you'll see him later on he's 11, I found him long ago his parents cast him out when he was three so I took him under my wing when I found him"

"So you do have a heart" muttered Sophie

However it wasn't unnoticed by Howl however he chose to ignore it and opened the door for her she went in. it was a large room with a single bed underneath a large window, there were two wardrobes a small dresser and a large mirror, the room was painted in a cool calming blue with designs of white fluffy clouds on the walls. Howl came in after her and pulled open both the wardrobe doors "it gets pretty hot at night here even in the winter so this wardrobe it for you bed cloths, sheets, slippers and dressing gowns you have three, the other is for your uniform and out of the castle cloths which only include trousers dresses and jumpers" Sophie had to admit for an evil guy he was sure taking care of her

"The vanity has over 500 bandages for you're um…-"

"I got you" Sophie said a little embarrassed

"Shorts, short shorts and knickers"

Again Sophie blushed this time just a little bit darker.

"Well, I have to go calcifer; will let you know when Markle has arrived"

Sophie nodded, she was still wearing the shredded kimono she watched him exit the castle for ever will be ran through her mind it was quite simple really:

She was a prisoner

Sophie tore the long sleeves off and suddenly started down the steps the door suddenly opened and in bounced a small child

"Who are you?"

"Intro's later I'll make you a nice tea and then I'll tell you ok, im safe no need to be afraid I just reallllly have to clean this place"

"Huh no wait" said the little boy as he ran to the stairs "you got something to hide then do it quick" said Sophie really she could not STAND mess "leave mine till last kay" said the little boy already she started looking at him as a little brother if not her own, she started on the windows not caring if she dripped it would come in use later.

She started to wash dishes after having done the windows and floors and to calcifer grate appreciation his fireplace she started on the stair well shortly after and started to clean till her hearts content, however when she reached the bathroom she could have gagged right there and then the state of the room was horrendous it bore into her mind. She quickly got it done and started to mop the room it was so clean and much better for use. Sophie's cleaning had stopped at about 8 o'clock that's when she had a small wash and slipped on the new bed cloths she put on a small pink cotton shirt and matching shorts she went down stairs to see markle eating away and calcifer blazing.

She sighed she was more than over tired yet she stayed up waiting for the little 8 year old to finish

(A/n if I said markle was 12 he's now 8 okay sorry for the confusion)

"Hu Master Howl's back" said markle excitedly

Sophie seemed to stand immediately when he came into view he stood right in front of her he raised an eye brow she bowed her head all ready fear stricken for some reason. he looked her up and down she was wearing pink cotton shorts and a short sleeved pink top she had the white socks and her long black hair was in a pony tail

he placed a hand on her shoulder and pushed down gently then a little harder until she was kneeling, "This is how you will greet me, when I come back, I see the castle has been cleaned have you been in my room Sophie" "N-no Master Howl" pleased with her answer "Hn for your hard work you may be aloud to visit that family of yours, though I have no reason to believe you want to see them right now"

"Please I would very much want to see them…one last time"

"you may, however when you leave in the morning I will give you something so I am able to sense if you have any idea's about running away"

"I dare not" said Sophie it was a whisper it shook with fear

"You better, retire, now Markle you also"

They stood side my side bowed and left the room

(With Sophie)

"Sophie you need to know how to speak to master Howl some times he's fun but most he's dead serious now that a war is breaking out he's doing every thing he can to protect us she in a way, he's like our king" Sophie listened to markle's explanation on proper manners when talking with howl like at the start when Howl came in she didn't hear markle say "master Howl, your student kneels before you" in her case it would be servant that's all she was however markle had an idea that when things calmed down Howl would take her on as a student also Markle went to bed however Sophie went back down forgetting to put some logs near calcifer

Slowly she made her way down thanking the havens that Howl wasn't there any more

"Sorry cal" "s'ok Master Howl was sort of mad"

"I gathered, here and I have to go before I get into more trouble" she placed five logs to where he could easily reach, she fluttered back up the stairs quietly past Howls room to markle's room to see if he was alright all she earned was: " im fine but you better get to bed quick Master Howl checks if your not in bed he'll beat you" she nodded kissed his check then snuck into her room she sighed her back to her room and its contents and slid to the floor, " a prisoner, that's what I am, and forever …will be" she whispered she climbed into her bed and looked out to the star lit sky. She closed her eyes and started to drift off she wasn't fully asleep when someone came into her room she knew it was Howl and so remained silent she felt him take her wrist and put something cool on her index finger and wrist. He set her hand gently to her side then left Sophie opened her eyes and stared there was a small ring it was silver with a crimson red gem then on her wrist there was a silver bracelet with the same bottle blue as his eyes, she closed her eyes and went to sleep

a/n wow that was long R&R plz


	3. Chapter 3 punishment

Chapter 3

Sophie woke early but felt like someone was watching her the feeling soon disappeared as she picked out some cloths to wear for the day she took out a set of white silk bandages and a pare of shorts she cleaned up her room then went along the corridor for the bathroom she was about to open it when it opened before her revealing a wet Howl wearing nothing but a towel, Sophie gasped and bowed her head then sunk to her knees "your servant kneels before you" she said quietly she felt a warm wet hand on her arm she was being pulled up gently, she risked looking up fear stricken brown met bottle blue.

"Good morning"

Sophie then realized he was starting some form of convocation with her.

She looked at his torso a small blush creeping to her cheeks she looked up into his eyes again. "Good morning Master Howl"

"And how are you this morning?"

"Fairly well, sir, um Master Howl, I have…. A favour to ask"

"Ask, and I will grant it so long it is within reason"

"Right well, I'll tell you at breakfast if that ok"

He nodded once and stepped out of the bath room so he was right in front of her because of his height her lips faintly touched his upper torso she blushed and stepped back so he could go to his room, Sophie went into the bathroom and started to ready her self for the day: half an hour later Sophie came out of the bathroom and was dressed in a pair of turquoise jinni trousers and a long sleeved tank which was a light blue in colour. She slipped on the matching light green slippers then let her hair down.

She went down the steps and looked at Markle and Calcifer Howl was sited on a chair Sophie decided on something she knew of an old witch, she walked over to where Howl was seated. She then knelt at his right side her face facing the wall "your servant kneels before you, I have a request Master howl"

"Umm" he said as he drank from his cup

"I humbly ask to go to market chipping after I have visited my family"

She hoped amongst hope he couldn't read minds at that point in time

She so desperately wanted to go she wanted to know if a certain spell could be used on her, for when she could use it.

"Will you return, or will you try and deify me"

"Master...I-" she shut up as the suggestion came to her she could run away she could be free but would she really no he'd know where she was where she would go

"I see no point in it Master Howl"

Well he wasn't expecting that one at all he cast a glance at her and instantly she looked down. She felt a cool finger lift her chin up brown met blue she looked deep in his eyes they were so full of something but, what exactly were they so full of?

"You may" he said after a while of looking into her eyes

She stood bowed her head then started to make breakfast "I wont be long" she said as Markle opened the correct the pathway for her to step out.

Sophie looked at her wrist "Master howl what are, these for?"

"It's so I know if you are…safe" he lied she nodded then descended down the steps and through the door

Darkness pitch darkness swirled in her mind nothing but utter darkness. Why, was like this what made it become so dark? Why was she shaking with fear was it because she knew what she was about to do would proberly get her beaten, then why, why was she doing this. The answer is fairly simple she desired to be free.

Bright brown eyes scanned the streets, the wielder of these warm eyes headed into a familiar hat shop with her second name on it. Reaching for the door handle she walked inside where she was met by her mother and her sister.

"Sophie! Sophie is that you where have you been what's going on; lettie said you had gone missing" Sophie shook slightly tears falling down her face "im sorry, mother. I came … my master said I could, come visit"

"YOU'RE WHAT!" Sophie's mother exclaimed

"That could only happen if-" realization hit Fan (Sophie's mom)

She snapped her head to Lettie "You! You sold my daughter, why lettie why"

"it doesn't matter any more mother, look I just came by to say goodbye and I love you dearly there may be a time where I can come visit again, but until then I just wanted to see you again"

"His name who is he"

"He's a wizard, Howl"

"HOWL. Sophie! How is this possible" Fan started to erupt in tears she cried for her daughter "Mother he looks after me and Markle all he asks is our loyalty and obedience" Sophie said a little bit bitterly

"I have to go now I need to go to a shop"

"Sophie im so sorry" said fan, Sophie shook her head

"No mother I am, goodbye, grandmother has passed away I didn't think Lettie would tell you,"

With that Sophie was out of the hose and down in the shop where she would need to be

"Will it work?"

"Yes, but it will never undo, and you say you want you mind erased of this encounter so your, master dose not find out?"

Sophie nodded "well, can you tell me who he is?"

"Howl" Sophie replied

"I understand drink this now by mid night they would have grown and be ready to take you where you go but you have to study flight magic understand wind elements alike, but you have a good heart I fear not of what purpose you may ever use them for"

Sophie nodded then lefty the small shop she shook her head not really remembering why she was stood outside a small shop which had she come out of? She didn't know.

Sophie walked to the sea market and brought some fish so she could serve for dinner later she started to make her way back home if that was what she could call it. It was getting dark Sophie opened the door quietly then crept inside as she could tell calcifer was sleeping, she didn't want to wake him he and Howl had an argument nasty. That's all she could say.

Putting the fish in a bowl of salt and lemon water she went up stairs to put the personal items which she had brought from her old home "SOPHIE!!!" Sophie looked over to the stair way and saw a rather angry looking Howl "I thought I told you NEVER to go in to my room" Sophie looked frightened as hell she didn't go into his room she didn't. Looking over to markle she decided to take one for him he was so scared and it looked like he had been slapped across his face there was a red mark it looked like a hand mark.

She coward under the star he gave her "WELL!" he shouted

Sophie swallowed hard, "f-forgive me I let my curiosity get the better of me" she felt the breath Markle was holding hitch.

"Is that so, well this is where your curiosity will get you" with that he dragged her to the door and turned the dial so the circle on the wall turned red he opened the door and shoved her through. "When I get back I want this room cleaned, calcifer move the castle east to angel falls and markle go to bed, I don't want to hear any thing when I get back understand"

"Yes master Howl" calcifer said quietly the little fire demon was scared for the girl

Markle hiccupped and said the same.

Howl turned his attention to the door after going though the door and slamming it violently the room he left behind became very still.

"What have you done!? Why did you go into Howls room?!" hissed calcifer,

"I don't know" Markle sobbed he started to clean up it had became dark quickly he cleaned the kitchen and put the fish away he ran up the steps and buried him self under the covers although where Sophie and Howl had gone was another dimension away the screams of her pain would soon eco throughout the whole castle.

XXxxxxXxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxX

Sophie faced Howl she didn't meet his eyes she stared fearfully at his chest which was clad in his white silk peasant's shirt with his usual coat which had patterns of pink and grey with gold threading. When she did summon the will to look at him with fear stricken brown eyes his bottle blue ones pinned her there he took her arm and roughly turned her around so her back was facing him. He flicked one of his fingers her bandages and shirt sprang clear from her leavening her in nothing but her skirt she covered her chest with her arms then fell to her knees she felt her hair move away from her back and she couldn't move.

She felt two sharp pains jolt through her back she screamed out in pain "was your curiosity worth this?" he asked then continued beating her with what he had in his grasp. The shrill cry of pain reached the real person who had ventured into Howls room he felt sick as he continued to hear Sophie cry, he knew she was protecting him from the raw wrath of their master.

Sophie felt warmth only slightly it tickled the sensitive skin as it trickled downwards.

After an hour of punishment Howl let the tool of punishment fall to the floor in front of her, her eyes widened in horror it was a whip with six tails all with what looked like little pieces of sharp stone in each one.

And this is what a little boy of 8 was going to face?!

"I-im sorry" Sophie whispered

Her reply was a growl "Don't let it ever happen again"

He left with her slowly following behind

When they returned Howl went straight upstairs "Get to bed"

He commanded she went over to the sink quickly and filled it with water she gulped it away and was about to do as she was told when she was suddenly stopped. "Thank you, for taking the blame for Markle"

Sophie shook her head" I couldn't let him do that to a little boy cal it's no right"

With that she went up the stairs and went in to the bathroom where she found it really hard to tend to herself, that was till small hands lifted her hair away from her back Sophie turned and saw Markle she smiled. Together they cleaned her up as best as they could. "Thank you, im so sorry Sophie"

The small boy began to sob again "Shhhh" she took him into a hug they stayed there for a small time but it was long enough for the small boy to fall asleep on her lap pulling the black silk night dress over her head she summoned all her strength and picked him up, and carried him to bed after tucking him in she placed a small kiss on his forehead. She quietly walked out of his room and down the corridor only to bump into her master. She froze she was caught and she was very afraid


End file.
